


Other Eyes

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Armitage helps his brother Techie build himself up for his big date. But the situation Techie walks into isn't one Hux could have prepared himself for.





	Other Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For 101 kinks... 80. Sex as performance/third person watches & anyone (bonus if Techie is one of them)

“I d-don’t know about t-this…”

General Hux took hold of the lapels of his own silk robe and adjusted them around his brother’s neck. 

“Techie, you have nothing to worry about,” he said, smoothing out the silk and resting his hands on Techie’s shoulders. “You’ve had a crush on this guy for months, it’s all you’ve been talking about.”

“I know...” Techie said, twisting his hands in the tie of the robe. 

“And he’s invited you round to his quarters...”

Techie nodded, his cheeks growing red as he strangled his hands with the cord. Hux looked at him, and smiling, loosened the tie and took Techie’s hands in his own. 

“You have the earbud in place?”

One of Techie’s hands twitched towards one ear, where his hair fell over the discreet piece of tech. He dropped his hand again and nodded. 

“Then you’ll have me with you, for as long as you want.”

“You’ll t-tell me what to say, what to d-do?”

“I will,” Hux reassured him, “but I don’t think you’re going to need me.”

Taking a deep breath, Techie squared his shoulders and looked Hux in the eye. Even here in the depth of space, allergens crept into the air cycled through the ship, giving Techie’s eyes an almost permanent red rim. Hux cupped his brother’s cheek and smiled at him. 

“Go get him, tiger.”

Techie huffed a laugh but turned to go out the door. Hux took his seat behind the desk as he went, picking up his slightly larger headset, settling it in place as his holoscreen showed Techie walking away from his quarters. Hux switched feeds as Techie went, following him through corridors and turbolifts as he made his way to Matt’s quarters. 

When Techie had first started talking about the radar technician on board his ship, he’d smiled at his brother’s infatuation, and started a detailed investigation into him. Matt had proved to be unobjectionable, a few demerits, but no promotions either. Part of Hux felt his brother could do better, but it was enough to see him happy. 

Hux pulled himself to attention in the chair as Techie paused outside the door to the radar technician’s quarters. Hux himself had arranged that his bunkmates would be away on other shifts this evening, some of them for double shifts to be sure his brother would be undisturbed. He saw Techie lift his hand and hesitate over the call panel next to the door. 

“You’re all right, you can do this,” Hux said. 

On the screen, Techie looked up towards the nearest security camera and smiled. Hux smiled back, even though he knew he couldn’t be seen. Techie pressed the call panel and took a step back to wait. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Seconds had barely passed when the doors opened to reveal Matt standing there in ill-fitting orange trousers and a plain off-white t-shirt. Hux made a mental note that the lower echelons of staff should have more access to off duty clothes as he watched Matt take Techie’s hand and lead him inside.  
Matt had cleared out the space in his small room, pushing back bunks and footlockers, to give himself and Techie space to sit at the small table. He guided Techie to sit and opened a bottle of cheap wine that Techie was partial to, pouring it generously into a couple of chipped mugs. So far, so good Hux thought. If this continued as well as it looked he might be able to catch up on his reports after all. 

He rested his chin on his hand as Techie and Matt exchanged pleasantries, both trying to get over their own nerves. Techie clutched his mug in both hands, sipping from it lightly and licking every drop from his lips. Hux muttered reassurances in his ear, trying not to laugh that his brother was missing how Matt was transfixed by the peek of his tongue every time he drank, stumbling over his sentences to stare at him. And he wasn’t at all surprised when Matt leaned over the table to lick at Techie’s lips himself. 

Hux watched as his brother froze in shock for a moment, but before Matt could pull away, his eyes drifted closed and he returned the touch of Matt’s mouth. They kissed over the table, awkwardly despite the height of them both. Techie fumbled to the table to put down his mug, before lifting both his hands to wrap them around Matt’s shoulders. Matt in turn grabbed him, swinging him around the table to sit in his lap. 

Techie gasped, then giggled, as Matt began kissing his chin, working his way down to his neck and into the V of the silk robe. Matt’s hands dropped to the tie and undid it, and he groaned as he slipped his hands over Techie’s bare skin beneath. A monomolecular blade would not have fit between them now Hux thought, as he caught the small motions between the men, somewhat hidden by the now loose robe. 

Hux watched as Matt broke away from Techie for a moment, fumbling in a small bag set nearby to pull out a small bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers, and his hand disappeared back under the robe, followed by Techie’s gasp a moment late. Take care of my brother Hux thought, do not hurt him or you will pay for it, as he narrowed his eyes at the vision on the screen. He needn’t have worried as Matt moved slowly, even when Techie threw his head back to gulp for air, his face flushed with a red that spread down his chest, while Matt looked up at him adoringly, pressing kisses to his chest while he prepared Techie. 

Techie’s breaths were coming fast and short now, and Hux could see him trying to pull himself together as he called Matt’s name. Matt kissed every part of Techie’s skin he could reach as he withdrew his hands. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, knocking loose his glasses. They both laughed as Techie reached up to right them, leaning in to kiss Matt as he did. Matt wrapped his arms around Techie’s back, pulling him in close. The kiss was awkward given how much they were both smiling. Techie raised his arms, tangling them in Matt’s curly blond hair…

Hux stood from his chair, snarling at the screen in the same moment that Techie scrambled back from “Matt”, the blonde hair of his wig clutched in one hand. 

“W-what’s going on?” Techie asked, looking down at the wig, before dropping it, shaking his hand to be rid of the feel of it. 

“Matt” slipped off his glasses, and Kylo slid to his knees in front of Techie, hands held out in supplication. 

“Please” he said, voice gentle to calm the skittish creature in front of him. 

Techie stayed stock still as Kylo reached out to him, brushing his fingers against Techie’s hand. Hux wanted to scream at him to get out of there, to get away from this Force using monster, but his voice seemed stopped in his throat. He felt helpless to watch as Kylo shuffled forward, taking one of Techie’s hands in his own, the other stroking along the side of his leg. 

“Please,” he said again as he shuffled closer. The tension was leaving Techie’s body as he got closer, shifting it seemed to Hux’s body. He watched the screen in horror as Kylo moved close enough to nuzzle Techie’s soft belly, pressing kisses against it. He watched as Techie haltingly lifted his hands and gently combed them through Kylo’s dark hair. He tangled a few of the curls around his fingers and pulled, smiling down at Kylo when this time his hair didn’t change. Kylo held his gaze as he climbed to his feet until he was standing staring into Techie’s eyes, hands loose on his waist as he waited for an answer. When Techie swayed into him and kissed him, he had it. 

Hux collapsed back into his chair as Kylo pulled Techie back towards the chair they had been sitting in. His mind was shattered to think that the kriffing Force user and his tantrums that he was forced to put up with, had adapted this somewhat more gentle persona, hacking the Finalizer’s security to create his false identity, all to have the means of seducing his brother. 

Hux half watched the screen with an unfamiliar tension in his chest as Kylo sat down, pulling Techie into his lap. The robe half hid their movements as Kylo fumbled between them, Techie licking his lips as he watched before he reached for the lube, coating his hand and reaching between them. Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut as Techie’s hand moved, and Hux found himself envying Techie’s view. 

Kylo opened his eyes again as Techie moved his hand to Kylo’s shoulder, shuffling forward in the chair until he could place himself over Kylo’s lap. Techie’s mouth opened wide as he seated himself and began to sink down on Kylo. Kylo was swallowing hard as Techie moved, but his eyes were fixed on Techie’s face. When Techie paused trembling, Kylo wrapped his arms around Techie, holding him close and gentling him with long strokes over his silk-clad back. 

Kylo put his mouth close to Techie’s ear, the one with the earbud and looked directly into the security camera in the corner of the room. Hux felt pinned to his chair. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Kylo whispered. 

Hux heard a whimper, and he couldn’t have said if it came from Techie’s throat as Kylo began to move, or if he had made the shameful noise. One of Kylo’s hands slid lower, cupping the globe of Techie’s ass and holding him close as he moved. 

“I dreamed about this,” he said, eyes still fixed on the camera. 

Hux knew he should have put a stop to this. Called in a squad of stormtroopers to interrupt this tryst, but what exactly they could have done against a Force user he wasn’t sure. And he couldn’t humiliate Techie like this, he couldn’t have him hurt from knowing that Kylo was using him. 

As if hearing him, Kylo turned back to Techie, nuzzling at his cheek until Techie lifted his head. Techie gasped at Kylo’s mouth, but Kylo brushed his knuckles against his cheek, slowing him until the kiss they shared was slow and deep, both of them moaning into it. Hux moaned too as he ground the heel of his hand into his crotch. He couldn’t help imagining Kylo kissing him instead, him sitting in his brother’s place, riding Kylo’s cock. 

The kiss broke with a cry from Techie as Kylo thrust hard, reaching deep inside him. Kylo looked up at Techie as he repeated the motion, holding him tight as Techie’s back arched with pleasure. Techie’s cries grew higher until they became silent, his face screwed up as he rocked up with Kylo’s movements. Kylo took his hand from Techie’s hip, moving it between them and moving his arm rapidly as he stroked Techie’s cock. Techie trembled like he was about to fly apart, but Kylo was relentless, and soon Techie was crying out, tears slipping down his cheeks as he came over Kylo’s chest. 

He collapsed against Kylo’s chest, whimpering as Kylo chased his own completion. Kylo tangled one hand in Techie’s hair, moving his come stained hand back to Techie’s hip, holding him gently despite the fierce look on his face. He looked up at the camera again and grinned, as if he knew Hux had his own cock in his gloved hand now, stroking himself in time with Kylo’s motions. 

“I wanted to feel your hair in my fingers,” he said, breathlessly. “I wanted to be able to kiss you in front of everyone, to tell everyone that you’re mine.”

Against Kylo’s shoulder Techie whimpered. Gripping the edge of his desk, Hux closed his eyes, cursing the rules that forbade him from fraternizing with anyone on board his ship. 

“I wanted to peel you out of his robe,” he said, crumpling the silk under his hand. “To glimpse that side of you that you never let anyone see.”

Hux opened his eyes again, and he could see that Kylo was trembling badly now too, his movements becoming erratic. 

_Come for me_ , he mouthed to the camera

Hux grunted as he came, coating his hand and spreading it over his dick as he kept moving. A moment later, Kylo followed him, crushing Techie to his chest. 

Kylo collapsed against the chair, up towards the ceiling. He moved his hands absently over Techie’s back until he sat up, giving Kylo a trembling smile. Kylo smiled back, leaning forward and kissing him until his smile gained confidence. When Kylo looked at him again, his smile was cheekier, and Kylo rested their foreheads together, tangling a strand of Techie’s hair around one finger. 

“Mat- I mean, Kylo…”

“Hmm?” Kylo murmured, shifting his attention from Techie’s hair to his face. 

“I’d.. um… would you l-like to…”

Kylo caught Techie’s face between his hands and kissed him soundly. 

“I’d very much like to do this again,” Kylo said with a smile. 

With the words lingering in his mind, Hux cut the connection.


End file.
